Krumy Behavior
by Remembrance
Summary: What happens when we take a closer look at the girls who lusted after Krum? Is it possible that their obsessions may have become less than healthy? Is it possible that the whole ordeal could spiral WAY out of control? Find the answers in this crazy sto
1. He Begins the Diary

**Author's Note: I made up all of the Hufflepuff girls, save Hannah Abbott. I got this idea from the passage in GoF when a girl tiptoes past with a Bulgaria scarf tied around her waist. Then it blossomed from there. The journal entries are self explanatory, and there is more coming as soon as I organize my thoughts. The development of certain characters is very interesting to try and write. Read at your own risk.**  
  
"Come on! Julie Day just told me she saw him heading for the library! He's always hanging about in there; it'll be the perfect time to catch him alone!"   
April Yupper excitedly grabbed Marcy Bagnonia's arm, pulling her away from her school books with an energy that she never had in Care of Magical Creatures . As sixth year students, they had a lot work to do that evening, and Marcy was always one to get the hard stuff out of the way. Still, her studious thoughts seemed far away as she absorbed the news and began to shrilly giggle with anticipation.   
The two friends dashed down the corridor to the Hufflepuff girls' dormitories and thrust themselves into the room, vying for a spot in front of the mirror. Alison Muster came out of the bathrooms with a towel wrapped around her wet head, and gave a start at the mass of elbowing giddiness in front of the dresser. There was the clear, high voice of the mirror echoing over the mess below, demanding "proper behavior" stuffily .   
"What's going on?" asked Alison, unwrapping her hair and perching on the end of a nearby four-poster. Marcy and April stopped short and swung around swiftly.  
"It's Viktor Krum! He's been spotted heading for the library, and the correspondents in the bushes near the boat have reported that he told Karkaroff that's e planning to stay for awhile."  
"No way! That's so sudden! I'll never have time to get ready!" Alison jumped off the bed and fled towards her wardrobe, pulling robes- all far from Hogwarts regulations- of different colors and styles out and flinging them about the room. Marcy was chattering happily away while trying to match her lip gloss to her eye shadow, and April was flipping through 101 Fresh Looks for the Teen Witch of Today. As she finally found the spell for "Instant Goldilocks" there was a crackling static sound.  
"Chick3 to All Units. Subject has taken station in the Library. Subject has taken station in the Library. Over and out." Marcy fingered the bauble dangling on a thin chain from her neck and grinned at Alison's confused face.   
"We set up a surveillance system. Members of the fan club have signed up for different shifts and we're all connected by our WT Receivers. He's under constant eye, so we're always ready for a chance to get a meeting. There's also a fund we're working on, to save up for an advanced system that will allow us to set up cameras in his bedroom and shower rooms. It's really a stroke of genius on Hannah Abbot's part. She set up the charms and I began the fund. April keeps the books." April beamed from where she was holding her wand, twisted through knots of her hair, over her head. Alison simply sat back down on the bed, goggling at the two with her mouth hanging wide open.  
"That's…that's really…AMAZING! I want to join in!"  
"Well, we'll fill you in on the requirements on our way down there. Come on, I can't wait another second!"   
April shook her head, newly adorned with silky ringlets, and pursed her lips at the mirror, who insisted that she wipe off some of her rouge. Marcy sprayed some perfume and kissed her miniature figure of Krum (from the World Cup) for good luck. Alison securely tied the knot of her Bulgaria scarf around her waist, and the three set off, talking under their breaths of secrecy charms and entry fees.  
Down in the library, however, the mood was not near as light. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were holed up in a corner, talking in urgent, whispered tones. Behind towering stacks of book, one could view Hermione taking notes and wringing her hands underneath the table. Harry looked like he was a million miles away, and his scar stood out amazingly against his pale white face. Every now and then, Hermione would make a comment and Harry would snap at her, sending her into resentful silence.   
The pattern was broken only when Krum walked quietly in. A careful observer would notice the shifty glance that he sent in the direction of the two. He carefully settled himself in a seemingly obscure corner, and yet, the observer would realize the excellent view that the table held of the couple slouched a few yards away. Soon, though, the view was obliterated as Hermione and Harry scooped up their books and hurried away in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room. Hisses of "totally absurd" and "I can only handle so much!" could be heard and Harry steered Hermione away from the group of girls who were tiptoeing into a shelf of books.  
Alison watched the more experienced girls with the air of a tiny apprentice, learning from the master of a trade. Marcy grabbed a tool that looked like a hand mirror, but when she whispered at it, some calculations and a tiny diagram showed up.  
"It's a Locator," mouthed Marcy. "It shows us the best position to view Viktor from, while still staying hidden." Alison nodded, in awe, and turned her head as a group of loudly whispering second year Ravenclaw's went to stand at the bookshelf directly behind Krum's head. He noticed, and turned back to his book with a scowl.  
"Amateurs," scoffed Marcy, and April cooed her agreement, petting her hair. In an instant, Marcy, April and Alison were standing, concealed by a large potted plant, and Alison was amazed to see that, while she had a perfect look at Viktor, he couldn't see her at all. She turned to tell this to April and Marcy, but they were having a conference behind purple, leafy branch.  
"Those idiot girls put him in a bad mood, so we would attempt direct contact today. But, his profile is lighted in such a optimal way…" Marcy allowed herself a second to swoon, then she snapped back to business. "We'll expand that visual profile today."  
The camera equipment was impressive, to say the least. While she fitted the silencing apparatus onto her hand-held, April twisted one of her curls absently around her figure, murmuring about "passion-filled eyes that bore right into her soul". Marcy flipped through a book of film choices, and finally chose a soft touch, black and white set that was easily manipulated by the editing services they had in their dorm. With a couple of charms and a final click, everything was ready.  
Alison could only sit, silently watching, as the two set off on an adventure of film and angles. There were shots of the hair, the chest, the stomach, the face (from as many different views as possible) and the whole of them together. To add to the "Hobbies and Interests" file they had going, they did close-ups of the text he was reading. The entire flutter of activity took about ten minutes, followed by an exhalation of exhaustion from Marcy.  
"Wow. I mean WOW. I got some GREAT ab shots today," exclaimed Marcy, and the formally task driven girls collapsed into giggles once more. Deciding to pack out for the day, the girls disassembled their many devices and strutted out of the library with seductive grins.  
"That was so much fun," breathed Alison, once they were safely in the corridor. Marcy conspiratorially put an arm around her shoulder.  
"Just wait until we DEVELOP it."  
  
(*)  
  
_November 21  
Today was another "close, but nothing more" type of day. I spent all morning trying to rationalize myself away from my feelings, and did a number of boring things, attempting to take my mind off of it. After I had cleaned my bunk, did ALL of the extra work that was sent along, did 1000 push ups and spent three hours in the lake, I still couldn't stand still. I ran into Karkaroff, and he had another pep talk to give me. I managed not to haul off and punch him when he began talking about "goody good Hogwarts brats". I hope I have enough control next time. After that, I finally folded and went inside. It was warm and, for some reason, it smelled like her. The whole castle. Smelled exactly like her. I headed straight for the library, just like always. I doubt I'll ever get used to the way they run things here, though. The suits of armor kept whispering, and I swear a couple of the tapestries moved as I passed. But anyway, I made it to the library, and wouldn't you know, she was there with HIM. My only consolation is the fact that he looked like death on feet. If only the concern in her eyes whenever she looks at him would leave, then I would feel a little bit better. But no, it's there. He treats her so badly, too. He snapped at her as I was coming in. She looked stung, and I wanted to go and teach him how to talk to a woman like her. Or possibly just teach what would happen if I caught him doing it wrong again. But my nerves of steel held up. One doesn't go around swimming in glacier water and gather nothing from the experience. They left almost as soon as I got there. I'm afraid the attention that keeps following me around irritates her. But I don't know how to stop it. I can't stop anything anymore. Especially my feelings. It's the most helpless feeling in the world. I don't think I've been more pleased to feel helpless. Although, I think that it may make you begin to lose your mind. A bunch of little things, but they add up. While I was in the library, I'm sure I heard a tree talking. A tiny voice, like a whisper, but it was there. Is it some odd Hogwarts thing? Also, I cleaned my bunk this morning, and now I'm seeing all sorts of things all switched around, like my crate of trophies and, the really weird one, my underwear drawer. I think I'm missing some boxers, too. But if it's what comes with being crazy about her, I'll take it. Maybe I just need some sleep. Goodnight.  
_  
(*)  
  
"Bright blue, imported silk, rather small waistband, and his initials are monogrammed on the hem of the right leg. Soft, newly cleaned, and we're running some chemical tests to see exactly how often he wore them." Marcy importantly waved the fan club's newest treat, a pair of boxers, right from his drawer. The girls who had borrowed them had come back with exciting stories and an extensive file of pictures. The emergency meeting had brought several new members, and the dormitory was stuffed full of people.  
"Now, we need to begin planning on the support package we're planning to send to Viktor before the first task. I was thinking the some sort of flowers will be in due, and we'll need representatives from the arts and literature divisions to compose poems and draw inspiring pictures. Perhaps someone who is good with charms could whip some sort of pleasant smell to waft about. Candies, maybe? Ideas should be brought to the next meeting. Also, I'm thinking of possibly conducting some tests, just to be sure that only the most devoted Viktor Krum fans are joining us in this venture. It is, after all, a top notch gig, and we need top quality people out there helping us. So be thinking about how to best prove your love. That's all for today, thank you."   
Marcy and April conferred importantly at the head of the crowd, which was nervously whispering about the ominous tests. A couple younger girls suddenly stood up and left, muttering about "obsessions going to far". Marcy simply looking smug.  
"I can thank them for proving my point," she said, loud enough for a few around her to hear. "They obviously did not grasp the importance of our mission. We're better off without them." April nodded solemnly, and Alison followed the older girls as they went down the steps and rounded the common room, discussing the treasury and the newest camera system that Zonko's had put out. The question was, did the system stand up to the standards required? It was really made for pranksters, but they knew that Fred and George Weasley, two of the most notorious pranksters in the history of Hogwarts, had put several Zonko's products to the test, and they had always withstood.   
Alison noticed, in the course of the conversation, that Marcy and April were both looking very stressed. The conditions and demands of being the founders of such a fan club were obviously harsh and tiring. Knowing just the thing to help them relax, Alison dashed to the large portrait in the dorm. Whispering the password (Passion Pits), she stood back to allow the picture to slide down into the wall, revealing the large filing cabinet full of picture after picture of Viktor Krum himself. Choosing a meaty file marked HOT HOT HOT, she ran back down and nearly knocked over April and Marcy, who were starting on their fifth time around the room.   
"Young Alison. Calm yourself," said Marcy gravely. Alison flushed and held out the file as if it were a peace offering.  
"I knew that you were feeling a bit low, and thought some pleasure viewing might help you to relax." Alison kept her eyes reverently lowered until she felt the warmth of a grin on the back of her neck.  
"How very clever of you. Perhaps this is the remedy I needed. Come Alison, April. Shall we?" Then, losing her cool as she always did when dealing first hand with footage of Krum, she dissolved into giggles as she and the other girls flipped through the pictures of their oblivious, beautiful idol.  
  
(*)  
  
_November 24  
Well, it's over. Karkaroff was right, of course. Dragons it was, and MAN was it DRAGONS. I should be pleased, I know; I did fairly well. First place is nothing scoff at…except when you're sharing it with HIM. Ugh, you have know idea how much I hated seeing our scores match up. I'd rather be a hundred points behind him than share a place with him. Maybe my anger isn't healthy, but it sure gives me something to fight for out there. She was there. The whole school was there, of course she was there. Right before I went out, a package was delivered to me by a house elf who was wearing red hearts pinned all over his normal outfit. It was full of hearts and smelly stuff and paintings and poems, all professing love, and for a wild second, I dreamed it was from her. But of course her signature wasn't among those other ridiculous loopy things. Her signature could never be loopy. It's got to be small and no nonsense. Of course it would be. I threw the whole lot away, angry at myself and at the pathetic children who had sent it. I never even speak, why don't they just take a hint and leave me alone! I doubt I would care if it didn't infuriate her; it's never bothered me before, but I've never had her in my life before. I keep going to the damn library and sitting the damn corner and I never say a damn word. WHY? I know why. Because I go out onto the field and I run around- I dip and curse and run and dare and grab an egg and then run for my life- I run around and I do it all for her. Every second I know she's watching and so I try to do my best. And when it's all over it's his tent she's running to, his arms she's happily hugging, and his egg that she exclaims over. Why should I live in the shadow of a tiny runt who has everything I've ever dreamed and still finds things to complain about? I wouldn't do it, if it weren't for her. One day, I'm going to sweep her off her feet. Or at least say hello._  
  
(*)  
  
There was a pounding of feet as a third year girl fled, sobbing, from the headquarters, where a tense meeting was going on. Inside several girls were crying as Marcy stood above them, quite red in the face.  
"We aren't TRYING hard enough! The members who were the key players in the assembly of the packages have been removed, and I am raising the standards for this organization! There will be no more of this silly schoolgirl stuff. We are here for results, and I will not rest until one of our exclusive members has had personal contact with Viktor! You, you, and you. OUT!"   
Marcy waved her impressive hand around the room, and three more girls sped away, gasping for air as tears flooded their faces. The news had just come in that Krum had not enjoyed the package they had assembled- he hadn't even kept it! Of course, there was something beneath the surface, and the girls had simply failed to strike the right nerve. They would just eliminate the original problem and do better with a higher quality work team next time.  
The tiny fan club that had started out with two giggly girls had evolved into something large and structural. The business-like members were strict and rarely allowed themselves to enjoy the fruits of their labor; everything was about making it to the next level. Alison, who had managed to stay on Marcy's good side, was a gopher of sorts, but this meant that she was always on the inside of the newest plans from the diabolical Head-of-Club.  
"I've had my eye on that Lauren Kennedy girl for awhile now. She's super-devoted, and she has just the type of pixie build that Krum would go for."  
"Yes, but can she deal with the pressures of actually talking to, befriending, and seducing Viktor without folding?" April solemnly asked. Marcy pondered this while adjusting her bra strap.  
"I think she could. A few beauty potions and some training, and we might have our candidate." Alison dared to question.  
"Candidate for what?" she piped from behind. Marcy and April turned on their heels and stared down at her.  
"Do you have my peppermint tea?" asked April sharply. Alison held it out timidly, then looked imploringly up. Marcy sighed in relegation.  
"We're going to chose a young girl, fix her up, and send her out to woo Viktor. Once she has him entranced, she will gather personal information and plant visual/audio devices in his room and other places. That will pave the way for other members to introduce themselves. One of the better of us will end up with Krum as our date to the Yule Ball." Alison shuddered with the danger and excitement of the plan.  
"Sounds wonderful!" she gushed. Marcy sniffed appreciatively.  
"It _does_, doesn't it?"  
(*)  
  
_December 17  
I don't believe it. I really don't believe it. I talked to her. Had a conversation, asked a question, got an answer. She gorgeous, the way she talks and the way she blushes. She actually blushed when I began talking to her! I was going to try and ham it up, very cool, maybe play the Famous Quidditch Player card, but as soon as I was standing in front of her, I knew it wouldn't work that way with her. So I actually told her the truth, about how I'd be coming there to see her, how I liked her a lot, how I couldn't stand the girls who were always chasing me around. I asked her to come to the Ball with me, and listen to this: she smiled, touched my arm, and said 'yes' in the prettiest voice I ever heard. Up until that point, I had been terribly afraid it was all just a dream. I'm going to the Yule Ball with her. I cannot believe that neither of those horrible children she's always playing around with didn't snatch her up first. Didn't they know the treasure that was hiding right under their noses? What fools, but I love them for being fools, because now I have a chance to open up to the only girl I've ever loved. I think I love her. How extremely frightening. The day was almost perfect, but one of those terrible children managed to ruin it for me. She was a wisp of a thing, and she walked up right as Hermione was leaving. She was wearing an outfit I would never wish upon anyone, certainly not in winter, and had thick make-up caked all over her face. She asked me to go to the Ball with her, and I tried to gracefully refuse, but she accused me of playing coy! With the look on her face, I half expected her to purr and pounce, but she just sashayed away, wiggling these non-existent hips, and when she passed me, she pinched me on my behind! I swear she did, and I jumped way away, but she just grinned and waved and walked away, wiggling again. I'm getting to the point of fear when it comes to these annoying kids. But I'll deal with one thousand of them, if it means I get to see her again._  
  
(*)  
She sat in the middle of the circle, crying silently. Marcy and April prowled around and around, glaring her down. The rest of the dwindling members were bunched in groups outside of the action, watching with bated breath. Mission: Bare All had failed, and the tiny, fourteen-year-old Lauren Kennedy was being publicly punished, as an example for the other members of the club.  
"I- I- I- I TRIED!" wailed Lauren, but Marcy was remaining dangerously calm. "He said he w- w- was going wit-wit-with s-s-someone else!"   
"Did he say who?" snapped April, her eyes flashing. Lauren wordlessly shook her head back and forth, much longer than was necessary to make her point. As Marcy pulled herself a little closer to the Lauren, a few girls slipped quietly out the door, never to return. The action was becoming more and more frequent everyday.  
"Well," spoke Marcy finally, in icy tones. "I guess we now know that we need to more vigorously select our sisters in our mission. Lauren, you are dismissed."  
"FINE!" she screamed, throwing her ILuvKrum button down on the floor. Marcy jumped back. "I never knew a fan club could be so tyrannical! Next thing I know you'll be holed up in a little Jeep, hysterically going on about KILLING YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!" Pureblooded Marcy was lost on the obscure analogy, but several Muggle borns were biting down on snickers as Lauren ran away.  
"I'm glad to get rid of her!" declared Marcy of her former favorite club member. April nodded firmly, and one of the seventh years in the back raised her hand nervously.  
"Er- I was wondering…don't you think you're…well, you're…don't you see how hard you're being? Maybe if we relaxed a little, and had a little more fun with it…" She trailed off awkwardly.  
"Oh, I see. You all want some fun and games," said Marcy as the girls nodded their heads, relieved she was getting the point. "Fun and games, fun and games, FUN AND GAMES? We are in a competitive business here, my friends! We could be like those fools in the other houses, who sit around and giggle and talk about his bum all day, but they are getting NO GRATIFICATION for their efforts! We have file after file of pictures, we have footage, we have a BLEEDING PAIR OF HIS BOXERS! If you want fun and games, then go form your own club. You can read Witch Weekly and sip butterbeer and giggle yourselves to tears, but I am going to stay here with my nose to the grindstone and GET SOME RESULTS! They can take our dignity, but they can never take those pictures we have of him in the shower!" A ringing cheer rose up from the brave girls who had remained. The club was back in business, and huge results were on their way.   
  
**When we return: The Yule Ball, the Fan Club's reactions to it, and the drama underneath the drama at the Third Task.**  



	2. He Gives the Diary Away

Last time, on our show…The fan club is formed, feelings are introduced, and Hermione says yes to an ecstatic Krum.

** **

**In this episode… Things begin to get a little lethal, we receive closure on the tyrannical- er- firm Hufflepuff clubers, and (dun, dun, dun) the infamous shower pictures.**

# December 25

Tonight was one of the most wonderful nights of my life.After all the great things that have happened to me, this is the shining star above.I don't understand who is giving all of this luck to me, and I know I don't deserve it, but they are and I'm glad.I feel like a seventh grader, rushing home to fill in the details of a school ice cream social.But I'm not in seventh grade and dancing with Hermione is no scoop of Rocky Road.She smiled and twirled and giggled and fit perfectly under my chin when we slow danced.And guess who is beginning to shape up now?The most chilling glares I've ever received came tonight from her little wimpy redheaded friend.Ha ha, buddy.You snooze, you lose.She's mine.All the other girls were glaring at her as we walked past, and I will never respect a girl more for dignity.She handles everything with such a way…If I could change one thing, and there's only one thing I would, she would have talked about him less.She always finds a way of linking him to the conversation.It happens by way of habit, and comes from the fact that she's known him and little else for four years , but it still puts me on edge, and I wish she would stop.Everything is beautiful…the stars are so bright they're practically burning holes in my bunk curtains!We spilt ways at the school doors, and she gave me the lightest, quickest kiss on my cheek, then disappeared through the tapestries.Dornolot told me that I looked quite the fool, floating around with a ridiculous grin, but I happen to know he's just mad because his date didn't come back from getting punch.Reading back over this, I'm feeling more and more like that seventh grader, but I can't let anything spoil this mood.I want to preserve it forever.Maybe a dip in the lake will freeze this in my mind…

(*)

There was total silence as they surveyed the plan boards in front of them.Even April, standing in the foreground of the violently illustrated tripod, looked a bit squeamish as she ran her finger down the list of tools needed for this next mission.Marcy, however, was standing with a brilliant grin and a satisfied stance- hands on hips, feet firmly planted.A rock, never moving.Finally, a seventh year broke the silence.

"This- this is going a bit far, don't you think?"

Marcy slowly rotated, exaggerating the amount of time it took her to turn and face the girl.The silence intensified, and a few smaller girls, who were proud of their withstanding so far, raced from the room.There were only eleven girls left.

"A bit far?A bit FAR?We have had this conversation again and again.When it comes to Viktor, we've all taken an oath, and we all agree.Nothing is a bit FAR for Viktor.We have a responsibility to keep the oath and we will do what we need to do to keep him open to our convenience."

They all turned their heads back to the board and read list again.April visibly gulped, then dove forward, throwing caution to the winds.

"But…poisoning someone?This is getting very serious."

"Things will always be serious in this club," snapped Marcy.She seemed to be considering something, then smiled convincingly."Besides, it's not like this is going to kill her.She'll only be…put out.A bit.A lot…for a long time."The smile became quite vengeful, and three more girls snuck out a door.Attempting to desert the club had been deemed punishable by expulsion from the club, and so the danger in leaving was small, but no one was willing to put themselves in the path of Marcy's wrath these days.

Things had grown increasingly tense ever since the disastrous Yule Ball, the events of which left several Hufflepuff girls bed-ridden for days.This emergency meeting of the fan club had been called "to discuss a plan of action in response to the unlawful robbery of our personal property".

"Well, what do you think?" asked Marcy in a voice that explained to them exactly how they were to answer.The eight remaining girls shook violently.Allison shuddered and ran a particular mantra through her head.'She's doing what's right for the best, and I'm not advanced enough to understand her plan'.She wasn't sure how many more times she would need to repeat this before she was calm enough to go through with what was described on the plan board, but the number was uping by the second.

"I think…shredded Fire Buds are going to be very hard to come by this time of year," ventured one girl timidly.Marcy's eyes flashed.

"If the recipe calls for shredded Fire Bud, then you'll have to make it your personal mission to find shredded Fire Bud, whatever the costs." 

The girls all swallowed hard for the umpteenth time, then began filing out slowly, the meeting over.Only Allison remained, when all the others had filed away.She sucked in an incredible amount of air, trying to use the oxygen to steady her violently trembling body.She approached then the impregnable fortress of Marcy.

"Um…Marcy…there might be another way."Ice would have melted…steel would have melted.Allison wanted to melt, but she knew Hermione Granger.There was no need to mortally injure such a nice girl.Privately, Allison had expected her to go the Ball with one of the two boys that seemed to be attached to her hips, but she had looked like she was having fun when she was out there with Viktor Krum.Perhaps that was why the potion they were planning on brewing had such a high pain factor.

"And what," drawled Marcy, "would that be?"

"Well, couldn't we simply…make her look bad in front of Viktor-"

"Mr. Krum!" snapped Marcy.

"Er- Mr. Krum, couldn't we send him a letter telling him that she… she's bad?"Allison faltered awkwardly.Marcy was frowning, and Allison considered backing out the door quietly, but Marcy suddenly threw her hands in the air.

"That's it!That's perfect…we establish fresh contact, kill any vestiges of feelings he might have, and we get to stay far away from that dirty piece of trash."Allison breathed asigh of relief as Marcy began pacing and talking erratically.April was in the corner, trying desperately to conceal the bags underneath her eyes with Foundation Charms.Being the vice president of the most ambitious fan club in the school could really catch up to you.

As the two older girls occupied themselves with their tasks, Allison crept quietly away, wondering if it might be time to rethink her role models.

(*)

February 10

The weirdest day ever…that's all I can say about it.It seems like everything in my life got sort of switched around.It started off like a dream, this much is true.While we're here at Hogwarts, we've been working on schoolwork in the library.Today Hermione and I ended up in there at the same time, and we had a lovely conversation; the kind of conversation I've been missing since I came to Durmstrang.She actually shut her book and put it away so that we could talk.Again, she kept bringing up those STUPID CHILDREN.Apparently they were fans of mine; she never said why they stopped being so fond of me, but I think I could guess.Anyway, we talked straight to lunch, but then she had to run because THEY were waiting for her.It's just something I'm going to have to adjust myself to, I know, but it still sort of stung.After that I couldn't concentrate at all, so I headed back to the ship for a swim and a shower.I enjoyed myself the whole time in the lake by imagining the reactions of her little friends if THEY tried to swim in there.The looks on their faces made me laugh until I cried, and finally had to get out so I wouldn't drown on my tears.Now here is where it starts to get weird.I was just stepping into the shower, to rinse off, when something strange caught my eye.Up in the corner, right next to the showerhead, there was a tiny little black box.It was about as big as my thumbnail, and it was magically glued to the white tile.I was starting to get a sick feeling in my stomach as I leaned forward and heard a miniature clicking noise.It was a camera.My first thought was to run and Karkaroff, but I knew that that could be a bad idea.He would jump to all sorts conclusions and might even make me stop seeing Hermione.So I headed for Dumbledore instead.He came straight to the ship, white-faced, and for such an old man, he moves fast.I was really starting to get worried at his reaction, but as soon as he got a look at the camera, he began to chuckle softly.He told me that there was probably little to worry about; this camera looked very amateur and was probably planted by young mischievous girls.I don't care who planted it, but the whole idea REALLY creeps me out.I just hope I got the thing out of there before anyone SAW anything.I think we need to move on- I'm getting the chills again.So then, I'm all jittery and not really fond of ever taking my clothes off again, when I see this letter sticking out from underneath my pillow.I don' t even want to think about how it got there…but I'm getting ahead of myself.To keep things short (I'm getting writer's cramp), it was a confession letter from Hermione, telling me that she had really been giving me Love Potions since I arrived at the school, and that was the reason we had been so close.For about five seconds, I was terribly hurt.But then I knew, just KNEW that it wasn't true.I rushed down to the school, disregarding curfew and a million other warnings, and raced into the Great Hall.Hermione was sitting in there, eating alone, and I think I startled her badly when I went over and sat next to her, breathing hard from my running.We talked about everything, and I think she was a bit embarrassed about the letter.I explained that everything was fine, I believed her, and I think it helped a lot.As I was leaving, I risked a quick hug, and I can't really say how she reacted because I couldn't meet her eyes as I raced away.But we got it all worked out.Now I'm really jumpy and keep looking over my shoulder.Someone has been in my bunk…someone has been taking pictures of me.Ouch, my hand hurts.So does my stomach.I'm going to bed.

(*)

"Nobody talk to me!" shrieked Marcy at the top of her voice.Everyone jumped to the side as she stormed through the common room, crying and ripping at her hair.Some people were clueless and worried about her.Others knew exactly what was up and were wary of her.The second task had just ended.

"Allison!Come here now."The hysterical voice of seconds before had turned deadly quiet.Allison was trembling as she went up the stairs, expectancy racing through her blood.She knew what was going to happen.She choked back a sob.Marcy was sitting regally on the bed, holding her KRUM KLUB badge in her hand.

"You were the last one Allison.The last person to stand by my side.All the other ones- the weak ones- are gone.Even April couldn't hold her ground in our whirlwind world.I had great plans for you.AND YOU FAILED!"

There was an explosion.Marcy jumped off the bed, screaming and throwing things around."YOU SAID HE WOULD LEAVE HER ALONE!YOU SAID A SIMPLE LETTER WOULD SUFFICE!SHE WAS HIS FAVORITE THING!IT'S NOT FAIR, YOU CHEATED HIM AWAY FROM ME, YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE, I HATE YOU!"And then, she slapped her.

Allison's face stung from the vicious force of Marcy's full-bodied blow.Marcy hadn't stopped her tirade, but was now silently dancing around, breaking things against the stone walls.Suddenly, Allison knew what she needed to do.Ripping her KRUM KLUB badge off her chest, she hurled it through the air for a direct hit on Marcy's face.The breaking noises stopped.

"You are a scary, sadistic, obsessed FREAK.Viktor Krum doesn't know who you are, and he doesn't give a damn about you!This whole club was a stupid idea from the start.Nothing we've ever tried has even STARTED to work.You pushed everyone down on your way.Now have fun alone."

There was a moment of silence, and Allison ran.

(*)

Hermione sat down very hard as she read the words on the crinkling parchment. The official document was cut and dry, and incredibly blunt; the wording in itself sent a shock to her system.She curled her feet up underneath her and tried to warm her chilling limbs as she ran over the words again.Once she hit the paragraph about "mortally dangerous sleeping potions", she burst into tears.

At that moment, Ron was entering the common room.He saw Hermione hunched over in the corner, crying, and awkwardly went over to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?What are you reading?"

Hermione looked up, sniffling, and rubbed her nose viciously.Her eyes were red and her hands were trembling. She was obviously very shaken about something.

"Ron, I…have no idea what to do.I just got a letter from the wizarding police.Apparently, they have shields for malicious magic posted around the school, and can tell when someone is brewing magic for purposes unclean.Their shields picked up a spell yesterday."She began shaking again, and Ron sat down, putting an unsure hand on her back.

"Someone was trying to poison me, Ron."His head snapped up."They were going to put it in my food.They charmed it so that I would get really, violently sick.It was a complicated charm- no antidotes would work into it was in the final stages of the illness.The shields caught the potion right before it was put into my jug of milk at breakfast.They still don't know who did it."

"Why?"Ron was characteristically furious.Hermione reached out and grabbed one of his failing hands, squeezing it and bringing him back down to the couch."I mean, who would do something like this?You've never done anything to anyone…except Malfoy.That bloody git!Oh my God, I'm going to disembowel that bastard-"

"Ron, please, watch your mouth.Just sit down.I have high doubts about it being Malfoy.There was another aspect of the Charm- right before I died, it would talk to me.The message told me that the death was my punishment for being with Viktor at the ball."

Ron sat in silence for a second."Being with Viktor?What do they mean by being with?Hermione, is there some-"

"Ron!Please."He hung his head.It had simply slipped out.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked quietly.Hermione looked like she might start crying again.

"I really don't think there's anything to be done.I'll tell Professor McGonagall, and then…just keep my eye out until they catch whoever did this."

"I'll keep my eye out, too.Both of them."Ron sounded fierce."Are you going to tell Viktor?"Hermione twisted the paper sharply.

"No.This is between me and you, understand?" 

He did.

(*)

February 27

Well, the second task is over and done with.Let me tell you, I am SO sick of all this nonsense.If it weren't for Hermione, I would pack up and go home right now.Everything is constant hell with Karkaroff as your only guardian.Although this task was far more interesting than any of the others.A whole underwater adventure that I don't feel like going into fully.But it did serve one extra purpose- I showed to the whole school just how much I…well, how much Hermione means to me.They took away "the thing we would miss most".Guess who was tied to a shrine at the bottom of the lake?And everyone knew it, too, when I dragged her out.But Harry did even better than I did.He pulled some heroic stunt at the last minute, and stayed underwater with all the hostages and load of other bull…I could care less about the points.I'm just in a foul mood because Hermione was fawning all over him and his stupid carrot-top sidekick (yup, his "most missed".I always knew they belonged together) and I just am not really in the mind frame to talk about it all.I think that I'll talk to Harry about it the next time we have a Champions meeting.It may seem petty, but I just can't take it anymore!

(*)

The room was full of silence.Everyone was sitting in tight circles, thinking heavily about the events of the last half-hour.Everyone had really known it was going to happen, but no one was ready for it.A bit of a shock, really.All the screaming had gone to quite a few heads…but you had to admit, it was a spectacular way to go out.

(thirty minutes earlier)

"Excuse me, excuse me girls.I need to talk to Miss. Marcy.Can anyone tell me where to find her?It's quite important."

It had been five days since Allison had left Marcy and the fan club officially consisted one obsessed girl.Marcy had not by any means given up on her desperate attempts to win Krum's love, and had taken to spending all her free time folded into the fetal position inside the filing cabinet upstairs, pouring over pictures and holding deep conversations with dust bunnies.Allison wordlessly pointed up the stairs, and Professor McGonagall continued on firmly with pursed lips.

"Marcy?Are you in here?Marcy, I need to talk to you now."

A voice could be heard whispering, "Be right back," and there was a jumble of metallic sounds as Marcy clambered out of the filing cabinet behind the beds.

"Yes, Professor," Marcy didn't blink an eye at the unusual presence of the teacher."Could we please hurry, because I'm rather busy…"

"Marcy, please sit down."Marcy reluctantly obeyed."What I need to talk to you about is a very serious matter indeed.I have been contacted separately by both a student in the school and the wizarding police, and they have brought a situation to my attention.It seems that the life of a student was threatened in the past few days.We, of course, have very detailed shields that are able to pick up any type of malicious magic, and this was automatically detected."

Marcy yawned and examined her nails casually.Professor McGonagall slowed and finally stopped talking, watching Marcy with the expression of one watching a rodent in the zoo: rather horrified curiosity.Eventually, Marcy noticed the lack of noise and looked up, bored.

"Oh, lovely, we're finished.I had an important talk going up there.See ya!"McGonagall let out a snort of impatience and leapt up behind the retreating Marcy.

"Oh, no, quite the contrary, Marcy.We are FAR from finished.I fail to comprehend your flippant and detached attitude…please come back here at once, there is much we need to discuss- where are you going?MARCY!"

But Marcy was well on her way up the stairs, her conversation with Bobby (a hairball a la Hannah Abbott's cat) far more alluring than her one with the deputy headmistress.She quickened her pace, however, when she saw McGonagall following her.The dormitory had been pretty much undisturbed lately, and Marcy had become extremely protective of the space that held the cabinet that held the Krum pictures.She broke into a run and tried to twist the doorknob before McGonagall could reach it.

"You insufferable girl!How dare you use force against me?"This was form McGonagall, who was now deadlocked with Marcy in front of the door.Normally Marcy would have had no problem physically matching up to a seventy-five-year-old woman,but in her current state of flaccid devotion to Krum And Krum Alone, she was weakened and found the elderly (but still sprite!) teacher a fair match.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Marcy hip-checked McGonagall to the ground, threw her weight against the door and hysterically bounded inside, shrieking and failing limbs as she went.McGonagall pulled herself into a shaky sitting position and magically called for back up.In seconds several teachers had Apperated to the hall, worriedly helping McGonagall up and peering cautiously to the door where the animal sounds were pouring out.

"This is a situation that is going to require much diplomacy," began McGonagall, struggling to right her hat."Proceed with caution.Wands out, everyone."

They bravely moved forward, noting the sounds dying down.When they finally rounded the corner and quietly spread out around the room, Professor Flitwick discovered her.She was sitting next to the filing cabinet with her legs drawn up to her chest, rocking back and forth and rotating her head back and forth wildly.

The oddest thing about her appearance was the thick stacks of photographs tucked under her arms, into her clothes, and wrapped into her hair.She was guarding them carefully, but Flitwick managed to weasel one away from her.As he rose the photo to her eyes, he let out a loud "Dear me!" and toppled to the floor.Marcy let out an un-human growl and attacked the flustered man, letting loose all hell.

After ten minutes that seemed like an hour, everything had calmed down a bit.In the end they had been forced to Stun Marcy, and she was now laying docile on one of the beds in the room, sweating in her sleep.Psychiatric authorities were coming to the school to evaluate her, as were Ministry wizards.They were to deal with the issue of the filing cabinet full of a great many things: death plans, detailed descriptions of robberies, and stack upon stack of pictures that could make the most wizened wizard blush.

With the filing cabinets being combed through by each adult to enter the room, the Hufflepuff girls privately agreed that it was best Marcy was Stunned.Within a few seconds of their arrival, the authorities had Marcy strapped to a stretcher and had attached a device to it that allowed Marcy to Appearate alongside them.With much fanfare, the last member of The Viktor Krum Adoration Club was carted away.

(*)

Hermione stood next to Ron on Platform three and three-quarters, waiting patiently for her family to show up.Harry had left, the Weasleys were all busy with Ron's siblings, and there was some unspoken understanding that he needed to be standing there with her.After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"They found who did it.Who tried to kill me.It was Marcy, that Hufflepuff girl.She went crazy in the end, she's in St. Mungo's now.She had a Viktor fan club going.That's why she did it."Ron put a hand on her back, half of him not caring and the other half knowing that he was going to get flack from his brothers later.

"He came and talked to me, earlier today. At school, just before he left.He said so many things Ron, so many things about love and the like."Ron removed his hand gently."And I had to tell him that…that I'm not ready for all of that yet."Ron grinned, but quickly regained composure to listen to Hermione."I'm not ready for what he had in mind, and I think I hurt his feelings.Then he said he had a present for me, something to remember him by.He gave me his diary."

Hermione looked both sad and relieved, and Ron had a sudden impulse to wrap her in his arms, to put some sort of claiming mark on her.He had a ton of conflicting emotions, and all he really wanted to do was make her smile like he hadn't seen her smile in a while.He contented himself with putting a hand on her back again.

"One day," murmured Hermione, "something like that would be nice."

Ron nodded slowly."One day."


End file.
